Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to data processing and data collection, and a more specifically, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a data process method and its corresponding system, and a data collecting method and its corresponding system.
Web user behavior analysis refers to, in the context of basic visits data obtained from websites, taking statistics and analysis on related data to find users' rules of visiting websites, and representing those rules and related data in the form of charts, etc. The contents of web user behavior analysis comprise user stay time, bounce rate of websites; difference in browsing custom between registered users and unregistered users; website paths visited by users; user visits at different times of a day, etc.
With the continuous abundance of mobile terminal applications, a great of demand has been recognized for performing user behavior analysis on applications installed on mobile terminals. These applications may comprise a webpage and other applications as well.